Modern videogames have become increasingly complex, and so to have the controllers used to play them. Videogame controllers often include a plurality of buttons, paddles, thumb-sticks, joysticks, wheels, pads, triggers and/or dials that may be pressed, pulled, turned or otherwise maneuvered by a user to activate various functions within the videogame being played. As these controls are maneuvered, electrical signals are generated and processed, and ultimately one or more data packets is transmitted (via signal) to the gaming console (e.g., Microsoft Xbox 360®, Sony PS4®, Nintendo Wii®, and/or any other computing device, etc.). The console interprets the signals and effectuates the operations or functionality within the videogame environment that correspond to the controls that were pressed or maneuvered by the user.
Because the controls include mechanical componentry, their structural and mechanical features often wear down or wear out with time, and sometimes fail to perform their intended functionality. Thus, such controls often need to be replaced. In many instances, a control's failure occurs during a game. That is, the failure is discovered as the user attempts to activate certain functionality during a game, and the functionality fails to execute. Such failures can undermine the user's performance in that game, and in future games until they either replace/repair the control, or switch to a different videogame controller with working controls.